


Belonging in the Most Unexpected Places

by MargoWicker



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoWicker/pseuds/MargoWicker
Summary: Alex Blake and Y/n realize they have an attraction to each other.This was going to be a one-shot but I love Alex Blake too much (yes I have another fic in progress but I love getting distracted).Also, technically she's still married but we'll get there when we get there.The reader will generally use she/her pronouns (and is female, re: smut) and y/n can be changed with the chrome extention.The smut will have a disclaimer and won't be important to the plot so if that's not your vibe you can skip it.
Relationships: Alex Blake & Reader, Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I let out an audible sigh as the elevator opened onto the bullpen, warranting an eyebrow raise from Alex.

As everyone exited the elevator and made their way to their desks, she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her,

"Hey. Really how are you doing?"

"You know. Just a long case," I shrugged noncomittally, "God, I don't think I have anything in my fridge."  
  
"Hey, do you want to come back to my place for a bit? We could order pizza?"

I smiled, "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it. James is out of town anyway and I'd appreciate the company."

I was secretly relieved at her offer. I wasn't looking forward to going back to an empty apartment. 

We followed the others into the bullpen and I set my go-bag down on my desk.  
Plopping down into my chair, I tapped away at my keyboard trying to get all the wrap-up paperwork done as quickly as possible.

After about 30 minutes, JJ and Morgan had left.  
Spencer was getting up to leave when Alex leaned over the partition separating our desks, 

"You ready to head out?"

"Absolutely!" 

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I tried to attribute the excitement I felt bubbling up in me to the fact that I didn't have to spend time alone mentally reliving the case tonight. 

We got into our cars and I followed her back to her house.  
I was thankful she lived close by, I was getting hungrier by the second.

While I hadn't been part of the BAU as long as some of the others, I felt like Alex and I had clicked from our first conversation. Maybe it helped that we were both more reserved about our personal lives and extra passionate about our work.

She unlocked her front door. I stepped inside kicking off my sneakers. Her house felt warm and inviting. She nodded towards the living room,

"Make yourself comfortable."

I put my stuff down next to the couch and sat down crosslegged, grabbing a throw pillow from behind me and putting it on my lap.   
I pulled out my phone and began to check my messages.  
Alex sat down next to me on the other end of the couch.

"Okay, what toppings do you want?"

"We could just do a 50/50 meat and veggie?"

I didn't have a preference but it seemed non-polarizing.

"Perfect. I'll make the call."

She got up and walked towards the kitchen holding her phone to her ear.

I busied myself scrolling through my phone.

After a minute I heard her calling me,

"Hey! Y/n!"

"Yeah?"

"Red or white?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Wine, silly!"

"Oh...red I guess?"

I heard the clinking of glasses and the uncorking of a bottle.

She walked back into the living room holding the glasses. I quickly half-stood to grab one out of her hand.

"Thank you," I smiled.  
I appreciated all she was doing for this impromptu "girl's night".

We turned on some mindless tv and drank our wine while waiting for the pizza. It was comfortable sharing silent company with her. 

When the pizza finally came, I devoured two slices hungrily.

Feeling satisfied with the wine making everything floaty, I leaned back into the couch from where I was now sitting on the floor, using it as a backrest.

The tv droned on as a girl ran off crying because of a superficial conversation with a suitor.

I tensed up as I suddenly felt Alex's hands on my shoulders. She had shifted behind me, sitting above me on the couch.

"Y/n, you seem so tense. Come on let me give you a shoulder rub."

I wasn't going to say no, so I leaned into her touch. The wine wasn't helping, and her touch was so warm and comforting. The excitement I had felt earlier reappeared. Blaming it on the wine, I pushed it down. We were coworkers.

It was like her touch was turning me into putty as she massaged my neck down to my shoulders. There was no denying she gave a damn good back rub. 

As she leaned forward, her hair brushed my shoulders and I could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating, almost irresistible.

After a bit, she tapped her hands on my shoulders,

"Okay, does that feel better?"

My relief was clearly visible in my face as she chuckled, reaching for her near-empty glass of wine on the end table.

Raising hers she asked, "You want another?"

"Why not."

While she refilled our glasses, I grabbed some comfy clothes out of my go-bag and went to go change in the bathroom -- down the hall.

When I came back my glass of wine was refilled on the coffee table but the tv was off.  
As I sat down and took a sip I raised my eyebrows inquisitively at Alex.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The case. I know it was demanding but what was all that about?" She gestured vaguely at me.

I exhaled, collecting my thoughts. 

"You know cases with abuse always bother me, especially if it's kids."

She nodded, understanding.

"I think it was the combination of that with Tyler." My borderline abusive ex.

I was glad I wasn't facing her directly, both because I didn't like to share but also because of what the wine might compel me to do.

I heard her lean back onto the couch. 

"I'm always here to listen, you know that right?"

"Mhm."

I moved to sit back up on the couch across from her.  
She reached out to take my hand in hers.

"Really, I mean it."

All I could do was smile in return.   
I appreciated she cared but now I was preoccupied with the thought that I was developing a crush on a coworker of all things.

I downed the rest of my wine, my head swimming now from its effects, setting the glass back down.  
Now Alex was staring at me funny.

I was confused at the prolonged silence.

She still hadn't let go of my hand. 

I chuckled, "What? For a linguist, you're awfully quiet."

She met my gaze before putting her glass down and scooting closer to me. 

Bringing her face closer to mine, she brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. 

I held my breath unsure of what was happening but not wanting it to stop. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Throwing all caution to the wind, I leaned in,

"Absolutely."


	2. It started out with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut. If you don't like that then don't read it. For the plot all that matters is y/n and Alex fucked.  
> (also I'm not particularly good I think at writing smut but oh well, this was the thought that inspired me to write this fic)

We broke apart from the kiss unsure of what this meant but not wanting it to stop. Then, I met her lips with mine again. 

The kisses became more heated and Alex tilted my chin up and moved to kiss along my jaw and neck. Her breath was warm and intoxicating.   
I pushed her into me with my hand which was on the back of her head getting more and more tangled in her hair.  
The attention she was giving to my neck was incredible and when she broke away I ached at the absence of her touch.  
Her lustful eyes met mine. 

She barely whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

I breathed out a smile, "Me too."

Pulling her back into me I leaned back against the arm of the couch.  
Her tongue teased mine and I moved my hands to feel one of her breasts.   
As I massaged them, she ground her hips down into me and let out a moan.  
This only encouraged me further.  
I ran my hands under the hem of her shirt, teasing her stomach before pulling it over her head.  
I looked at her making sure this was okay before continuing.  
I would generally consider myself more dominant especially in my relationships with men by my expectations were quickly subverted as she held my wrists above my head with one hand. 

I wasn't expecting it to be so hot but I didn't hide my enthusiasm. I squirmed against her as she kissed down my neck before moving lower and kissing along my waistline inching my shirt up, before pulling it over my head.   
I unhooked my bra and dropped it on the ground not wanting her to stop. 

She took in the sight of my breasts before latching onto a nipple with her mouth. I couldn't help but let a moan escape from my mouth. 

"Oh my god, don't stop."

She chuckled, her breath warm on my already perky nipples.  
Busying her free hand, Alex twisted my other nipple between her thumb and forefinger.   
I bucked my hips under her.

"You like that?" She asked fully knowing the effect she was having on me.

Her touch was addictive. 

I just looked at her with want in my eyes hoping she'd get the message. 

I guess I was giving her the reaction she wanted from just playing with my tits because she asked,

"Do you want me to make you come just from playing with your nipples?"

"Please," I nodded enthusiastically still keeping my arms back. I knew I was done for. She could ask me to do anything and I'd probably do it.

I could feel the heat building in my stomach as she continued leaving marks all over my breasts. Her breath was warm and I arched my back into her.

As the pleasure continued to build, my moans became louder and more desperate. Unable to keep my hands still, I threaded one through her hair to push her into me. 

She could tell how close I was and as my breathing picked up she suddenly pulled away.

I whined at the absence of her touch and she just smiled evilly.

"So this is what you want?" she asked, teasing.

She leaned down to plant a few quick kisses across my chest and down my stomach.

Impatiently, I begged, "Oh my god stop teasing already"

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss.

"You're so cute when you're needy"

Breathless I laid back down and she finally continued attacking my breasts with her mouth and fingers.

I could feel my orgasm approaching.

"God, Alex you're so good"

She was relentless as I finally came, writhing under her.

After I caught my breath, I pushed myself up to sit and kiss her. As our kiss became more heated I unclasped her bra and pulled it off her, pausing to trace along her collarbone and neck with my fingers.

I pushed her back into the couch and kissed down her body, spending extra time on her stomach as that seemed to make her react the most.

After eliciting a few breathless moans from her, I took off her pants.

I came back up to kiss her letting my fingers trace lightly over her panties. She bit my lip and groaned.

"That's for all the teasing," I said.

I continued teasing her for a few minutes before she began bucking her hips into me seeking more pressure.

Pulling her underwear off, I could see how wet she'd gotten. I breathed over her now slick lips before licking up and sucking on her clit. 

"God," she exhaled, tangling her fingers into my hair.

I continued to circle my tongue around her clit before plunging two fingers into her. I could feel her tighten around me. I pumped my fingers in and out of her, finding her g spot.

Her moans got louder and she came, trembling over my fingers. After letting her ride it out, I brought my fingers up to my lips letting her see me suck off her arousal.

She pulled me back in for a kiss.

"How's that for relaxing?"

I laughed, "You know, not what I was expecting but it was very much appreciated."

I laid there with her for a few minutes before she suggested we clean up and go to bed.

Later, curled up next to her and falling asleep, I forced myself not to consider the implications of what we'd done.


End file.
